


Intermediate Yoga Workout: Disc 3

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene and Jensen doing yoga should not be such a spectator sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermediate Yoga Workout: Disc 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Йога для среднего уровня: диск 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591486) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> Thanks to Tygermama for just coming up with the random and then the next thing you do, a wild drabble appeared!

"And exhale...lowering down to _chaturanga_..."

Jolene and Jensen slowly lower themselves down, keeping their elbows at right angles as they hold, steady, biceps flexed.

"And then inhale into _upward facing dog_..."

Jake lifts up his head, looking at the two men on the couch. "You two suck," he says, glaring at them.

"Don't look at 'em, baby," Jo says, her head tilting back, her neck a graceful line back.

"And then back to _downward facing dog_..."

Jolene and Jensen rise, backs straight, hips raised, palms flat on the floor.

Cougar raises an eyebrow and Pooch passes him the popcorn.


End file.
